


your voice is pretty, baby (but i’d rather have your pretty skin instead)

by amaltheaz



Series: we can't lose hope just yet ('cause it's once, just once in a lifetime) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Smut, already in a relationship but they still gotta pine, its so indulgent i apologize, so much fluff I can't even, useless bisexuals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "Kara shakes her head before adjusting herself on the couch to get into a more comfortable position. She decides to call Lena instead of replying to her text. Her heart flutters in her chest at the strong thump, thump, thump coming over the line when Lena accepts her call. “Hey you.”The clacking of Lena’s heeled boots on the pavements of London makes it clear that she’s already gotten off the bus. Kara listens to the brisk tempo with mild interest, counting Lena’s steps as she goes. The soft patter of London rain is soothing and Kara thinks that it could almost lull her to sleep. It goes so well with the steady beat of Lena’s heart. "aka part ii and sequel to pick a blossom





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Are you guys ready for another dose of fluff from me? There'll be smut in this one so that's gonna be fun. I have the second chapter almost all written down except for one more scene and I will be posting that next weekend so that it'll give me ample time to finish the third chapter as well. 
> 
> The title comes from a song by Jason Reeves called 'Your Skin Instead'. I had this song and Dua Lipa's 'Homesick' on repeat a lot. 
> 
> As I've mentioned, this is set two months after pick a blossom, which isn't terribly necessary to read beforehand but it is a part of a series so... might as well read it, right? 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this and are having a good weekend so far! <333

It’s nearly dawn when Kara is flying through her apartment window, home after a long day and night of patrolling the skies of National City. She flies directly inside to float just above her couch and very carefully lets herself plop face down onto it. A tired groan rumbles in her chest at finally being able to lay down and she nuzzles her face into her pillow, grabbing the throw blanket nearest to her so she can drape it over herself.

A wistful sigh fills the silence of the apartment as Kara tries to get comfortable, hoping that her exhaustion will help her sleep. Rest hasn't been coming particularly easy since Lena left for London a week ago. The extra patrolling the past few days have been a poor attempt in easing the yearning ache in her chest. 

The different time zones haven't been as easy to navigate as the time Lena went to Singapore a couple of months ago so they’ve had to make do with texts after nearly a whole day of playing phone tag. This prompted them to quickly establish something of a routine and while it has been something of a challenge, considering Kara’s own unpredictable schedule with her Supergirl duties. So Jess helpfully shared Lena’s itinerary with her so that they wouldn't have to worry about rushing through their phone calls. And with Lena’s - and by extension, Jess’ - intense need for organization, Kara thinks that maybe they've got it down to an almost perfect science.

But that still doesn't exactly stop her from missing Lena. If she focuses a little more, Lena’s heartbeat is there, strong and steady as ever and it comforts her to know that Lena is safe, that she’s  _ there _ . 

It was almost alarmingly seamless for her and Lena to develop their romantic relationship after their first date two months ago. They already enjoyed the other’s company, held hands and hugged often. But now, there are  _ kisses _ . There are a  _ lot _ of kisses, kisses that steal so much of Kara’s breath away that her chest aches, kisses that make the pink so intensely pretty in Lena’s cheeks seem almost permanent. There are the lazy morning kisses that rolls through her body like a gentle wave, the late night sleepy kisses that lingers in the race of her heart until she finally falls asleep. And then there are the kisses when desire runs and pulses so hot in their veins...

Learning how to be Lena’s friend has always been so effortless, as easy as lifting a car or punching concrete. Yes, there were people who fought against their friendship in the beginning but Kara ignored them all. It didn’t matter what they thought, not really. From the very first moment she looked into Lena’s eyes, Kara knew that Lena could see right through and into the very depths of her. She knew that nothing is ever going to change her mind about having Lena Luthor in her life. 

Lena never demands or expects Kara to be more than who she is and Kara hopes that Lena feels the same way about her. They push each other to grow but there’s no pressure to rush, no need to go at any pace but their own. The past two months have been everything Kara thought it would be and nothing she expected all at the same time. She feels the bond that she has with Lena has only gotten stronger, has gotten almost equally as strong as the one she has with Alex. She hasn’t felt as close to anyone like this ever before. 

And maybe that was why it never felt like this with Mon-El. Though there were moments when it was good, it never felt so smooth. He demanded so much of her that times of peace and contentedness never lasted long enough to enjoy. There was always  _ something _ that fractured them, something that tainted them even further. They weren’t built to  _ last _ . He saw her only for the things she did and made him feel, and she saw him only as an amalgamation of the home she had lost and the purpose she was given upon leaving for Earth. 

So it didn’t matter -  _ doesn't _ matter - what people think about her and Lena. People might see them as star-crossed, a tragedy in the making, two people caught in the wrong love story. But then again, when have they ever been what people expect them to be? 

Her phone chimes and she sneaks a hand out from under the blanket to grab her phone from the coffee table. She doubts that it's any one of her friends since it's still so early in the morning which means that there's only one person left who would be texting her right now. A notification with Lena’s name attached to it tells Kara that she’s right and eagerly clicks on the alert to see what Lena has sent her. 

Kara smiles when she sees that it's a picture message. Exactly like when she was in Singapore, Lena has taken to sharing with her the things that she thinks Kara would find amazing or simply amusing. The one of the mind-bogglingly large pigeon from the other day was particularly alarming even though it did kind of make her laugh too. 

The picture right now is of Lena’s view inside of a London bus. Kara can see that it's a rather packed bus with people standing and crowded together like sardines. But the focus of Lena’s picture isn't the crowd, or the cute puppy in the makeshift baby carrier, or even the lady that Kara is pretty sure she has seen on a TV show somewhere. The one that Lena is trying to bring to Kara’s attention is the little girl, standing and holding hands with who she assumes is her mom or at least her guardian, and is wearing a Supergirl outfit. The little girl who also, was playfully sticking her tongue out in Lena’s direction. Somehow this makes Kara’s heart swell. 

She finally looks down to read the message that Lena usually attaches with every picture she sends, and Kara bursts into shocked laughter once she sees what Lena wrote. 

_ Is it because I’m a Luthor? _

Kara shakes her head before adjusting herself on the couch to get into a more comfortable position. She decides to call Lena instead of replying to her text. Her heart flutters in her chest at the strong  _ thump, thump, thump _ coming over the line when Lena accepts her call. “Hey you.”

The clacking of Lena’s heeled boots on the pavements of London makes it clear that she’s already gotten off the bus. Kara listens to the brisk tempo with mild interest, counting Lena’s steps as she goes. The soft patter of London rain is soothing and Kara thinks that it could almost lull her to sleep. It goes so well with the steady beat of Lena’s heart. 

“Hi Kara,” Lena sounds rushed, breathless, as she walks through the busy streets, with cars driving by and horns blaring serving as background noise. “I’m so sorry, my text didn't wake you, did it?” 

Kara grins sleepily, shaking her head as she flips over to rest on her back. She really should change out of her suit before she ends up getting all tangled up in her cape again. Though it’s a good thing she’s alone in her apartment unlike the last time she somehow got trapped in it and face planted right onto the floor, in full view of everybody that matters. Maggie  _ still _ teases her about it. “No no, I just got home a few minutes ago so really, you had perfect timing.”

Lena hums distractedly. “I don't remember seeing anything happening on the news today. Are you okay?”

She sighs, pressing back into her pillow as she rests a hand on her stomach. “Yeah, I was just a little restless. How’s London treating you?”

“Weather’s cold, wet and utterly miserable. The food is  _ woefully _ subpar. I  love it.”

Kara chuckles, helplessly charmed by Lena’s elation. From what Lena’s told her, it’s been years since she’s been able to spend a significant amount of time in the country and not just pass through it. She could tell from the look on Lena’s face, the wistfulness of her voice, that there are many happy memories there. “Where are you right now?”

“I’m going to the train station and then getting on a train heading down south. I am officially off the clock for the next three days.” 

“ _ Three _ days? How will you  _ ever _ survive?” she teases with a smile, knowing well enough how Lena can get when she has nothing to keep her busy. Kara remembers the story that Jess had told her of when Lena had begrudgingly accepted the tradition of two-day vacations during her many business trips. Though Jess sometimes did like to try and push it a little bit because Rao knows, Lena needs a proper break more often than she really gives herself.

Lena lets out a good-natured chuckle. “I’ll be at my beach house so I’m sure I’ll find something to occupy my time.”

Kara decides then to finally get up and make her way into her bedroom. She can tell by the way her skin begins to prickle that the dawn is about to break; that morning is coming. Maybe she can have a long breakfast over at Noonan’s before heading over to CatCo. She sighs, thinking that if Lena were here, they’d be having breakfast together and there’s that yearning ache again. “So you’ll be home in a few more days, right?”

“Once those contracts are signed, I will be on the plane back to National City before the ink even dries.”

She rifles through her clothes, looking for something to wear before she takes a seat on the edge of her bed. Kara listens to the sounds that surround Lena, of the cars and buses zooming by, of the incessant chatter of people walking by her, of the PA system in the train station that Lena is in right now: She listens to the pounding of Lena’s heartbeat, strong and steady, and she wishes more than anything that she could hear it right next to her. “Good, because I really miss you.” 

“I miss you too,” Lena replies softly.

\---

Sleeping in is an indulgence that Lena rarely practices. It throws off her body clock so much that it sometimes take a few days to get it back to how it was before. But for all the jokes about how much she works, Lena has almost no problem just lazing around in bed for nearly a whole morning. And it helps that in the past couple of months, there’s a beautiful Kryptonian laying right next to her, fully intent on keeping her in bed. 

She knows that these breaks are necessary for her well-being, that it gives her time to evaluate and recharge. But there’s still no dismissing the guilt she feels that she might be wasting her time away. She feels that itch, that restlessness in her limbs and in the tips of her fingers. It tells her that she needs to move, to work, to do  _ something _ . 

So Lena does what she does best: she comes with a compromise. 

She spends most of the rainy afternoon reading a book that she meant to finish nearly a year ago. And she does this with a tall glass of wine, wrapped warm and cozy in the blanket that she stole from Kara’s apartment before she left. She can almost pretend that she’s back home in National City, that Kara is cuddled up close behind her, with her arms around Lena’s waist and her fingers tracing mindless patterns on Lena’s stomach. 

It’s not difficult to say that she misses Kara something fierce. The past two months have been like a dream, better than anything she could have ever imagined. And it’s not that they spent nearly every day together before she left for London but at least, in National City, it was easier for her to just get on her bike and go to Kara. So her time in London was spent buried mostly in work and when she wasn’t, she was buying little gifts that reminded her of Kara. She just can’t wait to be back home. 

Lena’s evening is spent under the dim lighting of a tiny workshop next to the beach house, working on an old beat-up motorcycle that she left behind a few years ago. She tinkers until the restlessness in her fingers fades and stops tingling under her skin, until all she does is rely on muscle memory as she takes the engine apart piece by piece.

It’s late into the night by the time Lena makes her way back inside the house with grease stains streaking across her cheeks, over her hands and along her neck. The soreness in her shoulders feels good but she is definitely in need of a hot shower. Lena throws her sweat-soaked coveralls along with both her bra and underwear into the washing machine in the kitchen before making her way to her room.

Her hand is on the shower handle when she tenses, hearing the muffled sound of footsteps outside the bathroom. And Lena continues to move, continues on with taking her hair down from its messy bun, letting out a relieved sigh as thick dark locks cascade down her back. The footsteps are coming closer as she runs her fingers through her unruly hair, making a mental note to tell Jess to make an appointment with Daisy when she gets back to National City. 

She’s grabbing a towel when she spies a reflection of red and blue on the steamed glass of the shower door. A smile tinged with relief tugs at her lips as she steps into the shower stall, humming in delight at the hot spray of water on her body. She gives it a minute, washing her face as she pushes her hair back and runs her wet fingers through it before she breaks the silence. “I can  _ see _ your reflection, Kara.”

When she looks back over her shoulder, it’s to see Kara leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a proud smirk on her face. “Hi there pretty lady.”

“Hello darling.” Kara is a sight for sore eyes and the tight ache that’s been in her chest since she left National City finally loosens. A small part of her had hoped -  _ wanted _ \- for this to happen, that Kara would show up to be with her but Lena felt so selfish for even thinking it that she never brought it up. But here Kara is, beautiful  _ breathtaking _ Kara Zor-El Danvers in all her glory. And she flew across boundless skies to be here with  _ her _ . Lena doesn't need to ask how Kara found her because she knows that Kara followed her heartbeat, knows that the steady pounding of her heart is like a beacon that’s always calling to Kara. 

“Is it okay that I’m here?” Kara asks, a slight crinkle between her eyebrows at the thought. Lena can see the insecurity on Kara’s face at the thought that she might not be welcomed when that is so very far from the truth. 

She shakes her head quickly in reassurance. “It’s more than okay.” She turns around to fully face Kara, opening the glass door. “Come closer,” she tells her, beckoning Kara with a nod of her head. 

Kara unfolds her arms and pushes off the doorway, sauntering towards the shower. Lena can hear the heaviness of the cape, of Kara’s boots. The rain outside has only gotten heavier now since she came back inside and she can’t imagine what it must have been like to fly in it. 

It is difficult to miss Kara’s eyes hungry on her, moving over her like a desperate touch that makes her body alight with a heat that settles in the low of her belly. And Lena can’t blame her either because she knows that her own eyes are tracing every part of Kara as she gets nearer and nearer to her. Lena bites her lip at her sight of broad shoulders and flexing biceps and she tightens her grip on the door handle. She lets out a heavy breath when Kara is finally in front of her, leaning to press their foreheads together. Her eyes flutter close at the proximity, the overwhelming heat that radiates from Kara. 

“I missed you,” Kara whispers, her breath sweeping over Lena’s lips.

Lena reaches up to place her hand on the nape of Kara’s neck, a trembling smile on her face while her heart pounds hard beneath her ribcage. Kara’s eyes are on her mouth now. “I missed you too,” she replies, sliding her nose along Kara’s. She can feel Kara tense underneath her touch, a coiled spring waiting, waiting, waiting. “I only just got in but do you want to join me anyway? Your suit is already soaked as it is,” she points out innocently, her hand tugging at the heavy cape.

Kara bites down on her lip, her eyes dark and wanting and  _ god _ , Lena can feel her insides clenching at the thought of having Kara touching her again. “That is a very tempting offer,” Kara husks outs.

“How about I sweeten the deal a little bit?” Lena asks before finally tangling her fingers in thick blonde curls before leaning up to press their lips together. And Lena sighs at the touch because it’s been  _ barely _ two weeks since they’ve been together but she has missed this so much. She has missed the languid slide of Kara’s mouth over hers, that little happy sigh that spills out of her, the way that she chases Lena’s lips when she goes to pull away. 

“Consider me convinced,” Kara murmurs against her lips, placing her hands high and steady on Lena’s waist as she walks them into the shower stall. It’s only minutes later when they both even remember to actually take Kara’s suit off.

\---

It didn’t take long after they hung up for Kara to decide to fly over to be with Lena. Barely even a second. Convincing J’onn and Alex to be okay with her going was slightly harder but they understood that she wasn’t actually asking their permission. 

It’s not that things in National City are exactly quiet or peaceful but one thing Kara has had to learn since she started working beyond the city is that even though they can always depend on her to help, they need to depend on themselves too. 

And though she teases Lena endlessly about not knowing how to take a break, they both know that Kara isn’t any better about it either because there’s  _ always _ someone who needs saving. And she wishes that she could save them all but Kara knows that she can’t be everywhere, no matter how fast she flies. It’s the kind of thinking that has led her into a downward spiral and isn’t something she’s looking to repeat. The look of desolating worry on Lena’s face was one she never really wants to see again. 

And really, when it came down to it, the very thought of getting to see Lena and to be with her again sounded like the best thing Kara ever heard. So she packed a bag, called Alex and called J’onn and off she went. 

“I’m really happy you’re here,” Lena whispers softly to her as they lay in bed. Her dark hair is still damp from the shower, curling now as they continue to air dry. 

Kara moves to lay closer to her, moves until there’s barely an inch between them and even then, it doesn’t feel like she can get close enough. Neither of them bothered to get dressed after their shower, only putting on the robes that Lena kept in the house while she ordered them some food for a late dinner. Kara runs her fingers through Lena’s hair, smiling gently at the sound Lena makes under her touch. “Me too,” she replies, placing her hand on Lena’s waist, tracing her finger over the tattooed skin as she leans in to press their lips together. 

“How long do I have you?” Lena asks, gently bumping her nose against Kara’s.

“I’m yours for as long as you want,” Kara tells her, watching the way Lena’s pale green eyes brighten immediately at her answer. Arms wrap around her, hands burying in her blonde hair as Lena kisses her again, deeper this time. 

“And what if I want you all the time?” Lena asks, panting breaths sweeping over her kiss-swollen lips.

Kara chuckles and shakes her head at the question. “I don't really see any problem with that,” she replies, a shy, lopsided smile on her lips. 

Lena returns the smile with a grin of her own, biting down on her bottom lip as she does so. “Do you want to go on an adventure with me tomorrow?” She shrugs nonchalantly at the questioning look on Kara’s face. “Wherever we want.”

Her blue eyes sweep over Lena’s face, meets Lena’s green eyes in a silent stare. Kara swallows down a thick lump at the overwhelming feeling of how she has gotten used to this, gotten used to being with Lena like this so fast and so easily that she can barely function without it. It should scare her, shouldn’t it? She thinks that it should but she feels nothing but excited, looking forward to anything that comes her way as long as she’s by Lena’s side. 

She cups Lena’s cheek in the palm of her hand, brushing her thumb gently over her lips. Lena waits patiently, understanding in her eyes as she softly kisses Kara’s thumb and Kara’s heart flutters wildly at the gesture. 

She replaces her thumb with her lips and Kara kisses Lena with words she doesn’t know how to say just yet. Kisses her deep and true until they’re breathless with racing hearts. Kisses her with intention that when she finally pulls away, Lena’s cheeks are dusted pink. 

And Kara waits until green eyes are focusing back on hers. “It’s a date,” she whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus facts!  
> \- the woman Kara sees on the bus in Lena's picture that she thought seemed familiar is/was Katherine Parkinson, known to me as Jen from The IT Crowd or some might know her from Sherlock I think.  
> \- the motorcycle Lena is working was one that she bought secondhand and she always thought to herself that she'd fix it up from scratch but she’s not had a lot of time to come back and fix it up. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @maybewritingthings


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets lost in her thoughts when her breath hitches suddenly as Kara’s fingers start to rake over the softness of her belly, letting her know that Kara is awake. Lena reaches back to tangle her own fingers in blonde hair when Kara nuzzles the back of her neck. “Good morning, darling,” she murmurs, sighing at the soft lips kissing her shoulder. “How did you sleep?”
> 
> “Better,” Kara mumbles against her skin as her hand begins to drift down her belly and over to her hip. She squeezes Lena’s thigh gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Since I won't have time to post this on my Sunday, I figured I'd post this today while I can.  
> This chapter is what I want to call a smutty interlude??? Because literally most of this chapter is just smut smut smut. I would apologize but I was following where my muse was leading, y'know? Fluffy and smutty, my signature move, haha. 
> 
> I hope you all have been having a good week! Find me on tumblr @maybewritingthings if you want to talk about this fic or any other I've got going, :). 
> 
> <333

She wakes up startling from the arm draped over her, having forgotten for a second that Kara is actually with her. Thankfully her moving doesn’t seem to wake up Kara but only elicits a sleepy grumble from her that makes Lena chuckle. It’s later than she usually wakes up, judging from the amount of light already coming through the large windows of her bedroom. It’s almost an unusual sight considering the gloomy skies she’s had to experience the past week and Lena wonders briefly if maybe Kara brought the sunshine with her.

Lena starts to think about the day ahead, of the many places that she can show Kara. It’s been awhile since she’s been back - _years_ even - but Lena knows that there’s no way she can ever forget the streets she recklessly ran through with her friends, the buildings she walked by everyday to and from her school campus. She feels a certain kind of possessiveness towards the town, made even more so when none of her family ever came to visit her here. Not even Lex. It was hers and hers alone.

And she has certainly never brought anybody to her beach house. Oh, there were many nights and mornings after, spent in strangers’ homes but never in her own space. So she finds it a little strange to have Kara here with her but at the same time, it also feels like the most natural thing in the world. Like there is nobody else who’s meant to take this place.

She gets lost in her thoughts when her breath hitches suddenly as Kara’s fingers start to rake over the softness of her belly, letting her know that Kara is awake. Lena reaches back to tangle her own fingers in blonde hair when Kara nuzzles the back of her neck. “Good morning, darling,” she murmurs, sighing at the soft lips kissing her shoulder. “How did you sleep?”

“Better,” Kara mumbles against her skin as her hand begins to drift down her belly and over to her hip. She squeezes Lena’s thigh gently.

Lena knows by now what it means when Kara does that, has learned from more than one morning that Kara is asking for permission. And so Lena gives it to her as she always does, arching into Kara and exposing her neck further, joining Kara’s hand on her thigh with her own. There’s something about the rising sun that makes Kara like this, makes her want to touch Lena, makes her want to _indulge_ in her. There have been mornings when she’d wake to Kara between her thighs, with the sun blazing in her dark blue eyes.

And so Lena waits in breathless anticipation until Kara’s lips on her neck start to nip and suck, until Kara’s hand on her hip moves up and down her thigh. Kara’s other hand that’s been tucked under her pillow moves to her chest, cupping her breast as she rolls Lena’s nipple between her talented fingers until it hardens.

Last night in the shower was full of desperate hunger and easing the ache they felt from missing each other. It’s tender now and slow and lazy as Lena rolls her hips back into Kara’s. She moans quietly at the tongue trailing up her neck, at the hand moving to her ass and gently squeezing it. The world seems to narrow until there’s nothing outside this room. There’s only them and there’s only this.

The throbbing between her thighs is slick and scorching and Lena feels empty, wishing for Kara’s fingers to be inside her again. Lena reaches up to keep Kara’s hand on her chest, wanting it to stay where it is. “Kara, _please_ ,” she whispers, rolling her hips back against Kara. “It’s not going to take long.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Kara whispers soothingly to her as she presses closer and Lena groans deeply at the feel of Kara’s breasts on her back, of the wet heat that she can feel between Kara’s own thighs. She moves her hand from her thigh to Kara’s, squeezing to keep her close, even though they both know that Kara isn’t going anywhere. And before Lena can even say a word, Kara’s hand slides down her ass, between her already parted thighs until they reach her swollen pussy, two fingers entering easily inside her. “You’re so wet, Lena,” Kara murmurs tenderly onto the nape of her neck, thrusting her fingers at a languid pace.

It’s almost dizzying when Kara adds a third finger, especially in this position when it allows her to thrust just a little deeper inside her. “I’ve missed you,” she whimpers in between trying to catch her breath. Lena squeezes the hand on her breast, signaling for Kara to keep touching her there too.

“I’ve missed you too. I’ve missed being inside you like this.” Kara groans, muttering curses when Lena purposefully clenches around Kara’s fingers just as they were about to pull back. “I love when you do that.”

“Exactly why I did it,” Lena claims breathlessly, rolling her hips to Kara’s fingers.

\---

The sun is rising; the light is breaking through the windows and Kara’s skin is _thrumming_ with restless energy. She remembers when she used to put on her suit and take to the skies until the buzzing becomes more of a gentle hum. Sometimes she still does this but most of the time now, when she wakes to Lena in her arms or by her side, she finds herself wanting to stay. She finds herself wanting to get lost and drown in everything that Lena wants to give her.

Kara presses her forehead onto Lena’s shoulder, licking her lips at how her fingers keep coming away completely soaked. Her hips push slow against her hand, moaning at the friction that soothes the throbbing ache between her thighs. “Lena,” she whimpers, burying her nose in dark hair to breathe in Lena’s scent until her lungs feel like they’re about to break.

She can feel Lena tightening around her and knows that Lena’s close to coming. Kara feels it in  the way Lena’s escalating moans vibrate between them, the way that she pushes back against Kara, urging her to go deeper. Kara knows that it’s going to be a tight squeeze but she adds a fourth finger then and _Rao_ , the growling sound that Lena just made tells Kara she made the right decision.

Kara has been maintaining her languid pace when she feels Lena’s fingers digging into her thigh. She thrusts a little faster then, a little deeper too. Her eyes close to the sight of Lena rubbing purposefully at her clit as she takes in the sound of Lena’s racing heart, her breathless moans, her broken cries until Lena finally - _finally_ \- tenses, letting out a deep groan that Kara can feel swooping in the low of her gut.

Kara is suddenly filled with the need to see Lena in the morning air, wants to see the way her skin illuminates under the sun. She kisses the back of Lena’s neck as she slowly pulls her fingers out, swiftly tugging Lena to lay on her back. Kara gives her a reassuring smile before going to hover over Lena. She gets her first look of Lena and her blue eyes are moving over Lena’s face, taking in the pale green of her eyes, her flushed cheeks and she can see Lena doing the same to her.

Lena arches an eyebrow at her in question when their eyes finally meet and Kara only smiles at her before leaning down to nuzzle her cheek. “Hi,” she whispers before she kisses the corner of Lena’s mouth, her heart fluttering at the little sigh that Lena makes. She cups Kara’s jaw and mirrors her gesture with a kiss on her cheek. Kara moves down to place her lips to Lena’s shoulder, trailing kisses along her collarbones, up the mole on her neck and then back down to her chest. Lena arches fully into her mouth when she sucks on an erect nipple, arches into the palm of her hand when she goes to cup the other breast.

Lena’s hands are on her shoulders now, her fingers digging into Kara’s skin. Her hips are rocking up against Kara’s stomach, hot and wet, and Kara’s hands descend to Lena’s hips to gently hold them steady.

Her lips finally release Lena’s nipple with a slight pop, licking it one more time before her tongue is tracing the fancy script along Lena’s waist. Kara listens to the mewling sounds above her, knowing how much Lena loves it when she does this. She pulls away to trace the inked skin with her eyes this time, thinking once again how the words capture Lena so perfectly.

When Kara looks up, it’s to find green eyes staring back at her. Her heart beats hard in her chest at the tenderness in Lena’s smile as she runs her fingers through Kara’s tousled hair, before cupping her cheek in her hand. Kara never understood how it can be possible for a person to say anything with merely a look but Lena says _so_ much to her that it renders her speechless sometimes.

Kara shudders out a breath, grabbing Lena’s hand to clasp with her own. She turns to kiss Lena’s palm, tangling their fingers together before she returns her attention to where she left off. Kara nuzzles the tattoo before trailing her kisses over to the soft of Lena’s belly, smiling briefly when she feels it flex under her lips, remembering just how ticklish Lena can be.

She breathes in Lena’s musky scent, stronger now that she’s already come once and Kara is licking her lips in anticipation of tasting her once again. Lena’s hips jerk a little when Kara’s lips press gentle to her clit, still a little sensitive from earlier. Kara slides an arm to wrap around Lena’s thigh, pulling Lena closer to her mouth.

\---

Lena lets out a long drawn-out groan when the flat of Kara’s tongue licks through her slick folds. “Kara,” she gasps, clutching tightly onto Kara’s fingers in between her own. Tremors roll through her body, her heart racing at Kara’s contented moan as she continues to slide her tongue over her swollen pussy.

She throws her head back onto the mattress of her bed, pushing her hips forward onto Kara’s mouth. She brushes her hair back from her face as she tries to catch a breath. Kara’s tongue is thrusting shallowly inside her now, maddening in its lazy pace. Heat floods her cheeks at the lewd sounds Kara’s making in between her legs and it makes Lena whimper at the effortless control Kara has over her strength and how she is able to drive Lena crazy with gentle curls and soft taps of her tongue.

The tension coils further in the low of her gut when Kara’s lips wrap around her clit, lightly sucking at it. Lena feels the slight pressure of Kara’s chin pushing against her and it somehow adds to the pleasure that rocks through her body. When Lena comes, it’s with a delicate cry that falls out of her lips, with eyes closed and curled toes, and a buzzing sensation that flows through her like a wave. Her thighs shake as Kara’s tongue licks her up and down, wanting to catch every drop of Lena that she can.

Lena’s so focused in making sure that she's breathing in and out that she doesn’t realize Kara’s crawling on her hands and knees until she’s nuzzling her nose into the crook of Lena’s neck. Kara’s broad shoulders are tight under her touch and Lena opens her eyes to catch dark blue ones gazing down at her. There’s a shine on Kara’s lips and her chin, and her hair is falling over her shoulders casting a golden light around her. Lena’s breathless at the very sight of it.

When Kara lays her head on her chest, Lena brings her arms around her. Her hands move up from the base of Kara’s spine to rest right between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer, closer, closer. Kara’s eyes are shut as she listens to the wild fluttering of Lena’s heartbeat and Lena sighs at Kara’s hands stroking her waist. There's a contented smile that sits warm on Kara’s lips and Lena wonders once again how this could be anything but a dream.

She pushes herself up on her elbows, waits for Kara to pull back far enough to press their lips together until Lena’s moaning against Kara’s mouth because _god_ , she can taste herself on Kara’s tongue. Lena sighs at the way Kara’s hands are squeezing at her waist and she notices the subtle way that Kara is rocking against her. Lena pulls away from the kiss. “Sit up for me,” she whispers and immediately without question, Kara pushes herself up until she’s straddling Lena’s thighs.

Lena reaches to grab hold of Kara’s hips, using them to pull herself up and grunting at the effort as she does so. Her hands drift down to Kara’s folded legs, her fingers splaying over tight muscles while Kara’s arms drape over her shoulders. “Get your legs around me, babe.”

She waits as Kara leans back, her long legs unfolding to wrap around her hips. Lena looks up to meet Kara’s eyes as she takes hold of her hips, pulling Kara closer to her. She can feel the heat between Kara’s thighs so close to her now. Lena moves her hands over Kara, touching her in reverence, in worship and she watches as blue eyes flutter close. Kara lets out a shaky breath when Lena rakes her nails over Kara’s toned stomach and she feels it clench instantly. Lena smirks at the reaction. “Think we’ll be able to make it out of this bed before noon?” Lena asks when Kara’s eyes open once again and their gazes meet.

Kara chuckles huskily, pulling back her arms to place her hands on Lena’s shoulders. She rocks her hips forward, a daring glint in her eyes. “Depends on how lucky you are.”

“We’re _supposed_ to be going on an adventure,” Lena reminds her, her hands squeezing at Kara’s inner thighs.

Kara scoffs lightly in response. “I’m sitting on top of a _devastatingly_ gorgeous naked woman in a foreign country, who I’m hoping, is about to do some terribly _wicked_ things to my body.” She arches a discerning brow at Lena as she wiggles a little bit on her lap. “Don't know about you but that sounds like an adventure to me.”

A blush paints Lena’s cheeks and blooms across her chest at Kara’s candid and teasing words, still unused to the words that Kara can sometimes let loose. It takes her by surprise and Lena knows that it affects Kara as well. Hard to miss with the way that Kara’s cheeks are flushed red despite the smirk on her lips. Lena mirrors the smirk with one of her own. “Cheeky,” she teases.

And Kara lets out another chuckle that settles deep in her chest. “You love it.”

She shakes her head, rolling her eyes at the smug smile on Kara’s face. So maybe Lena slides her fingers through Kara’s slick folds to get that expression off her face. Which it does, and this time it’s Lena’s turn to be smug. Her touch is deliberate and gentle, pulling back a little whenever Kara moves her hips in search of a firmer pressure but still close enough to feel the smooth and slick heat. “You feel really good,” she husks out, her voice almost at a low hum as she nuzzles into the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Oh yeah?” Kara asks her, tangling her fingers in Lena’s hair as she trails kisses up the elegant line of Kara’s neck.

She nods, nipping on Kara’s neck as she continues sliding her fingers through wet folds. Lena shivers at the slick sounds that her touch makes, adding a little pressure with every stroke. “So good,” she mutters almost dreamily, dazed by the feel of Kara wrapped all around her, distracted by her heat in its swollen softness. Two fingers slide in Kara easily, inner walls clenching immediately around Lena’s fingers.

“Right back at you,” Kara replies softly after a shaky moan. She lets out a ragged breath when Lena adds a third finger, when Lena’s mouth trails down her neck to her chest and Lena’s lips wrap around a stiffened nipple.

\---

A deep-throated groan rumbles in her chest at the delicate twist of Lena’s fingers inside her. Kara rocks her hips, wanting more of what Lena is doing to her, wanting more of her fingers. Her hands are buried in dark waves as she arches her chest into Lena’s mouth. A hot tongue licks its way up from between her breasts to her neck and Kara gasps at the sharp teeth biting into her skin.

They both know that the bruises Lena leaves on her body will fade fast, that there won't be any trace of Lena anywhere on her once they leave this bed. But Kara still preens from the action, from the possessiveness behind it.

So much of her body is used to save the world, so much of her strength because Supergirl is a symbol, a public figure and so she belongs to the world. But Kara Zor-El Danvers? She belongs to herself, and she saves all that she is for Lena, saves everything that nobody else can ever get from her. And so Kara melts easily under Lena’s touch, pliant as if her flesh and bones aren't made of steel, vulnerable as if the marks that Lena leaves will linger and sink into her skin.

Kara tips her head back, exposing more of her neck and Lena takes it. Her nose glides along the column of Kara’s throat, followed by her skillful tongue. Kara is already so close, has been so close to coming since her mouth was on Lena’s clit and Kara pushes herself onto Lena’s fingers, needing her to go deeper, to move harder.

“Lena, I need- I need-,” Kara manages to whimper before breaking into a growl when a fourth finger is added and the effects of it is dizzying and tremors rock right through her. The pressure is building and her body feels tight with tension that’s _waiting_ to be released. They sway back and forth together on the bed while Lena’s thrusts are languid and purposeful just as hers had been earlier and Kara can't quite catch her breath, can't quite focus on anything other than the fast pounding of Lena’s heartbeat, of every single inch of Lena’s fingers moving and curling inside her.

Kara pulls back and Lena's looking up at her through thick eyelashes, her hair wild and mesmerizing, and her heart racing mad in her chest. She glances down to Lena’s swollen lips and she decides that it's been too long since she has kissed her, too long since she’s tasted Lena’s moan on her lips. And so Kara pulls her in and she kisses Lena with the light of the sun surrounding them in a hazy glow. It's when Lena is rasping her name against her lips, when Lena’s thumb presses on her clit in the same time as her fingers curl inside her, that’s when Kara’s arching back from the kiss, her eyes are shut tight and she’s pulling Lena to her chest as she groans out her release.

And Kara is falling, falling, falling sideways and she doesn't realize that in her momentum, she’s taking Lena with her. Her body feels like its vibrating and when her eyes finally open, they’re both laying across the bed and Lena is right on top of her. Lena’s fingers are still inside her, still moving slow and steady, and Kara bucks her hips tiredly towards them, gasping a little when Lena’s palm pushes against her clit.

Lena’s looking down at her with the most tender smile on her face and somehow that makes the blush on Kara's cheeks grow hotter. “How are you doing, darling?” she asks as she slowly pulls her fingers out.

And Kara trembles, whimpering from the empty feeling inside her even though Lena’s fingers continue to stroke and glide lazily between her folds. “So very good,” she mutters huskily, licking her lips as she lightly tugs at Lena’s hair. “I don't want to stop just yet though.”

Lena’s answering smile then is bright and mischievous in the morning glow. “Oh don't worry. I’ve got a few more _terribly_ wicked adventures in store for you.”

Kara’s letting out a shaky breath and runs her fingers through her hair as the last thing she sees before closing her eyes, are Lena’s pale green eyes looking up at her from between her thighs and a roguish smirk on her lips.

\---

They don’t leave the bed until long past noon, when the sun is high in the sky and Kara’s stomach rumbles frighteningly loud in hunger.

So food is the first order of the day and they walk to the nearest pub after taking separate showers and they’re done getting ready. There’s a game on later in the day so the establishment is crowded, filled with locals having a laugh and a pint with friends and family. Once they’re done ordering their food, they go to sit outside, carrying their drinks and joining the many others enjoying the rare occasion of a true summer’s day.

Lena watches with a skip in her heart as Kara looks around them. Her blue eyes are darting every which way, taking everything in and her smile is excited and breathtaking. They picked a spot where Lena can be under the shade of the awning while Kara sits opposite her, lounging in her seat under the sun as they wait for their food to arrive. Lena is dazzled by the infinite blue in Kara’s eyes when she finally looks back at her.

She realizes that she missed something Kara had said when she notices the laughter in her eyes. Lena shakes her head, tries to rid herself of daydreams of a future she can’t ever really predict. “I’m sorry, darling, what were you saying?”

And Kara smiles at her with a tilt of her head and the sun in her eyes. “I was asking you, where are we going after this?”

Lena shrugs in response at first, glancing around the bustling crowd. She isn’t surprised to see that the street has been closed off on both sides to allow the mass of people to mill around the area. There are some sitting right on the pavement and there are those that are fine to stand, as long as they’re holding a drink in their hands. The atmosphere is light and carefree, and when she looks to Kara, her breath stops. Kara’s eyes are closed and her chin is tipped up towards the sky and Lena can’t help but think that she has never been so close to happy ever before.

“How do you feel about a ride along the coast?” she asks, waiting for Kara to open her eyes to look at her. Lena thinks at first that they can take her bike, thinking it’ll be easier to find parking that way and the idea of Kara’s arms tight around her is obviously very appealing. But then Lena thinks of them getting into a car and being able to see Kara next to her as she sings along to the radio, their hands clasped together in the middle. She nudges Kara’s foot with her own. “Is there anything specific that you want to see?”

Kara shakes her head before giving her this smile that’s short of shy and hesitant, as if what’s about to come out _means_ so much more than what Kara actually says. “I came here to see _you_.”

There’s a heat that’s slowly rising up Lena’s cheeks and _god_ , she’s ducking her head so that Kara doesn’t see it. How does Kara do this to her so _effortlessly_ ? But she knows that shying away is pointless, knows that Kara can easily hear the stutter in her heartbeat. So she looks back up to Kara and Lena can see the slight smirk on Kara’s face, letting her know that Kara has a _very_ good idea how incredibly disarming her words are.

Whatever Kara is about to say gets interrupted by two servers carrying their food, most of which are Kara’s that she looks over with ravenous eyes. They wait until all their plates have been set on their table before thanking their servers. Kara reaches for her hand when Lena picks up her utensils and gives her a sweet smile. “I’m okay with anything you want to show me.”

She turns her hand over to link their fingers together, squeezing them tightly. “And what if I want to show you everything?” she asks, looking away and thinking how her plate of food suddenly seems much more fascinating than anything else. Lena bites down on her lip, her cheeks blushing hot.

She’s still not used to this, not used to giving voice to the thoughts in her head so freely with another person. It isn't what she was ever taught while growing up in the Luthor household. She was taught to always think of what is proper and what is appropriate, and she learned eventually that to protect herself, some things are to be left unsaid.

But there's just something about Kara that makes her feel that she _is_ safe and so Lena finds little regret in her unchecked words. Even less so when she finally looks up and she is graced with the smile on Kara's face that tells her that if the table weren’t between them, she’d be kissing her senseless, a smile that lights a fire that rushes through her veins, a smile that makes her almost wish that they were back at the house and having another adventure in her bed.

But instead Kara pulls her hand to her lips, planting a tender kiss that lingers long after she pulls away. “Then I want to see everything with you,” Kara answers and Lena’s heart pounds just a little harder beneath her ribcage.

\---

It's not too late in the night when they're crawling into bed, showered and ready for sleep. The rain decided to make a reappearance during the drive back to the beach house earlier in the evening and it doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Lena looks exhausted from driving all afternoon but there's this smile on her face that Kara can’t seem to look away from and it makes her scoot just a little closer to her. She nuzzles into the crook of Lena’s neck, placing a gentle kiss before she lays her head on Lena’s chest. And Kara sighs happily to the strong and steady sound of Lena’s heartbeat as she curls around her.

Lena’s fingers are brushing through Kara’s damp hair, scratching slightly at the nape of her neck that makes a sound build in the back of her throat, almost like she’s purring with content. “Did you have fun today, darling?” Lena asks her quietly, letting her hand drift down to between Kara’s shoulder blades and holding her closer. Kara shifts a little to tangle their legs together and so she can place her hand on Lena’s waist, her fingers tracing the tattoo.

After they were done with lunch, they walked back to the beach house and took Lena’s car out of the garage once Lena made sure that everything was in working order. With the sun in the clear blue sky and a cool breeze in the air, they took the soft-top down, stocked up on snacks from a nearby gas station and off they went. And after a good three hours of watching Lena drive with an easy smile on her face, her dark hair flying in the wind and the sun on her face, Kara hopes that it won't be the last time she sees Lena like this.

Kara nods, her forehead bumping gently against Lena’s chin. “So much fun.” She leans up to press her lips to a defined jaw, her heart fluttering at the way Lena leans into her and reaches for Kara’s hand on her waist, slowly entwining their fingers. Kara lets out a tiny yawn and she breathes Lena in, her scent filling her lungs. She thinks that she can still smell the sea breeze on Lena’s skin. “Thank you for taking me.”

Lena hums low in her throat and Kara feels it resonate against her cheek. “Thank you for being here,” she replies softly, her fingers still running through Kara’s blonde hair. Lena’s motions are slow and dilatory and it's almost soothing Kara to sleep.

“So, last day off tomorrow. Looking forward to getting back to work?” she asks, pulling away a little to meet Lena’s gaze. The moon is reflected in Lena’s eyes and Kara doesn't remember if she has ever seen anything so exquisite that it's almost unearthly.

“Like you wouldn’t _believe_.” Lena chuckles and rolls her eyes at this. And Kara can't help but laugh too, at the look on Lena’s face because they both know that she means it, that she really can't wait to get back to work. It's something that Kara can understand as she herself can't wait to be patrolling the skies of National City again. Lena’s face softens then, her pale green eyes shimmering in the darkness of the room. “I wouldn’t mind more days like this with you though.”

And Kara blushes at this, charmed by the winsome smile on Lena’s lips. She pushes herself to press their lips together and they move merciless and unhurried. Lena’s heart is beating fast and strong in her ears and Kara pulls away to the sight of flushed cheeks and a swollen mouth. “I wouldn't mind that either,” Kara whispers and she rests her head back down on Lena’s chest, letting the way Lena smiles with stars in her eyes be the last thing she sees before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the tattoo on Lena’s waist (left side) is from Pippi Longstocking, which is her favourite book. The quote is “I am the sea and nobody owns me”. She got it done the night after she was told she’d be taking over LuthorCorp, to serve as a reminder to herself to stay true to what she believes in, no matter how hard things will get for her. Kara really really loves it. When they're out in public, sometimes Lena will catch her tracing over the tattoo, or just placing her hand right where it is on her waist.  
> \- the car that they take out for a drive is a 2001 Mini Cooper convertible, a little blue number. Kara thinks it's the cutest thing ever, even though she has to push her seat back a little bit just so she can sit comfortably (and as a short person, I say “HAH!”)  
> \- somewhere in the middle of their drive, they passed by the nudist section of the beach. Lena literally cackled at the completely scandalized look on Kara's face.  
> \- I watched the Hozier video that Katie was in, a lot while I was writing this chapter.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She never expected to meet Kara, never expected to be her best friend, never expected to be more than that. But here she is, with the most wonderful person that she has ever known and Lena can only feel- humble. The world moves at such a maddening pace all around her but it all slows down in every smile that Kara shows her way, in every touch, and it settles her. Is this what it means to find home in a person? 
> 
> “You’re my favourite,” she breathes out in a whisper filled with wonder, pulling Kara down until their lips meet in a gentle good morning kiss. 
> 
> It’s barely a peck but Kara’s eyes still shine like the sunrise when they pull away, pressing her forehead against Lena’s. “And you’re mine,” Kara replies, soft and lovely against her lips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long with this but there were other stories that I wrote in between that needed my attention and I couldn't give this the focus it deserved. I still have more stories left in this 'verse to tell but I've got two other stories in the works so it might be awhile before I get back to this. So I hope this will keep you sated until then. 
> 
> Happy Supergirl Day! <333

Lena wakes up to the familiar light touches of Kara’s fingers trailing up from the base of her spine, followed by soft lips until she feels them right on her shoulder. She hums, low and scratchy, and grins drowsily when she feels more kisses around her shoulder blade. Lena slowly blinks an eye open, lifting her head a little to look behind her.

It’s still dark out from what Lena can see and it disorients her for a second, making her wonder how long she’s really been asleep. Kara cuts a dark figure but Lena can tell that she's wearing her suit and by the bleary look on Kara’s face, it hasn’t been too long since she herself had woken up.

There’s a delighted hum in her throat when Kara lays completely on top of her, the weight of her body familiar and intoxicating as it bears down on her. Kara’s arms glides up her own arms, searching for her hands until their fingers are intertwined under her pillow. “Good morning, Lena,” Kara whispers quietly in her ear, nuzzling her nose on her cheek before tucking her chin onto Lena’s shoulder.

Lena squeezes the fingers in between hers, picking her head up to sleepily rub her cheek against Kara’s. Her heart flutters when Kara’s fingers squeezes around hers. “G’morning babe.” A gentle kiss on her cheek brings a soft smile to her face and Lena releases Kara’s hands before rolling to her back when she feels Kara moving off her to give her space to move. “What time is it?” she whispers, placing her hands on Kara’s waist to pull her back on top of her. Their movements pull the light blanket that had been pooling around her waist, lower to her hips and Lena shivers at the feel of Kara’s suit cool on her naked skin.

With her hands on either side of Lena’s head, Kara’s lips graze gently along her jaw, tender and affectionate, as Lena places her hand on the back of her neck. “It’s just a little before 5,” Kara finally answers, moving her hands down to Lena’s hips.

Her legs part, allowing Kara to rest fully between them and Lena moans a little, eyes fluttering at the firm pressure that settles between her thighs. “I can only guess from your suit that you want to whisk me away somewhere or are we having another adventure right here instead?” she asks with a lazy smirk tugging at her lips, rolling her hips up as she squeezes lightly at Kara’s waist. Her smirk grows at the sight of Kara’s cheeks flushing as red as her cape.

Kara’s biting down on her lip and she looks almost contemplative, as if she really is thinking about it, before she eventually shakes her head. She gives Lena an impish smile before she leans down to kiss Lena’s cheek. “Save it for later,” she tells Lena, a promise in her dark blue eyes that lightly stokes a waking fire in Lena’s belly. “I want to take you somewhere but I have to go get some stuff ready first and then I’ll come back to pick you up in maybe half an hour or so.”

It’s enough time to get in a little bit more sleep which does sound quite nice but Lena doubts she’ll be able to do so. She could just get dressed instead and wait for Kara, maybe even brew some coffee while she’s at it. And Lena knows it says something to how much she trusts Kara that she doesn't even think to ask her where they're going. She accepts it with an easy smile. “What should I wear? Anything I need to do while you’re gone?”

Kara shakes her head, a grateful look on her face before she finally floats off of Lena and goes to sit beside her on the bed. “Anything comfortable and warm is fine and I’d say you can sleep in some more but I know you, so there’s coffee in the kitchen whenever you're ready to leave the bed.”

Her eyes widen in surprise and Lena can’t help the smile that takes over her face. It’s not even the first time that Kara has made coffee for her and with the specific knowledge that once Lena wakes up, she can never go back to sleep. But she still finds herself taken aback when Kara demonstrates the ways in which she _knows_ her. And it makes her heart flutter a little harder in her chest.

Lena never thought something like this could ever be possible, especially for her. She never expected how moving to National City would change her life when all she wanted to do was get out from under the overwhelming shroud of Lex’s shadow and to breathe new meaning into the Luthor name, to give it a second chance. When she broke up with Jack, she thought that that was it. She thought that if there was ever going to be anybody to stand by her side for the rest of her days, that it would have been him. She thought that people like her only ever get one opportunity for this kind of happiness, to have somebody who would know her inside and out and that was it.

She never expected to meet Kara, never expected to be her best friend, never expected to be more than that. But here she is, with the most wonderful person that she has ever known and Lena can only feel- _humble_. The world moves at such a maddening pace all around her but it all slows down in every smile that Kara shows her way, in every touch, and it settles her. Is this what it means to find home in a person?

“You’re my favourite,” she breathes out in a whisper filled with wonder, pulling Kara down until their lips meet in a gentle good morning kiss.

It’s barely a peck but Kara’s eyes still shine like the sunrise when they pull away, pressing her forehead against Lena’s. “And you’re mine,” Kara replies, soft and lovely against her lips.

\---

She comes back to the beach house to find a still sleepy-looking Lena Luthor, barefoot in the kitchen with her hands wrapped snug around a steaming mug of coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter. Kara grins helplessly at the adorable sight of Lena with her hair up in a messy bun before she goes to slide her arms around her waist, her hands slipping underneath the sweatshirt that Lena’s wearing. She nuzzles her nose into the back of Lena’s neck and breathes in her scent, and Kara’s lungs fill with it while her heart thuds a little faster in her chest.

Lena shivers instantly at the touch of Kara’s hands on her stomach. “Kara, your hands are _cold_ ,” she quietly whines even though she leans back into Kara anyway, pulling her arms tighter around her. Her hands joins Kara’s on her belly, rubbing them to give off a little warmth.

Kara places gentle kisses along Lena’s neck in apology when she feels a hand sliding up the back of hers, long fingers tangling in her hair. And she sighs at the blunt nails scratching her head. Kara’s more than happy to stay in this moment, more than happy to just be here with Lena and not move anywhere. And the way that Lena is loose and relaxed against her, tells Kara that Lena feels the same way too. She plants a gentle kiss on Lena’s exposed shoulder. “I’ve been wondering where this had disappeared to,” she comments, tugging gently at the worn gray sweatshirt. She remembers wearing it a few weeks ago and figured that she must have left it at Lena’s place. The university’s logo is mostly faded now but Kara easily recognizes the splotches of red, orange and yellow paint spread over the left side that she has never been able to able to completely wash off.

She steps back, pulling her arms away when Lena starts to turn around, a shy smile on her lips. “Do you mind that I’m wearing it?” she asks, placing her hands on Kara’s waist as Kara drapes her arms over Lena’s shoulders.

Kara chuckles, shaking her head because Rao, how could she ever mind when this stunning sight is what she gets to see? The light at the kitchen counter is all that illuminates the space around them and Lena’s eyes look bluer than green, making Kara’s heart pound just a little harder in her chest. “Looks better on you anyway,” she murmurs.

“Oh yeah?” Lena gives her a pleased smile that brings a twinkle in her eyes and shows off that dimple on her cheek that Kara absolutely _adores_. She’s pretty sure that nobody can blame her for wanting to kiss that spot, wanting to prolong her kiss until she feels that very same dimple deepen under her lips.

And so she kisses that dimple, keeps her lips there until it deepens. Kara’s eyes close to the tangibility of Lena breathing against her, the sound of Lena’s heart beating strong and steady. She nuzzles her cheek against Lena’s before she pulls back and Kara lets out the most dramatic of sighs. “It’s unfair really. _Everything_ looks better on you.” She pouts playfully when Lena rolls her eyes at her despite the faint pink hue in her cheeks.

“You flatter me,” Lena replies as she leans in, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist as she nuzzles her nose into Kara’s neck.

Kara hums at the nose moving gently up her throat as she wraps her own arms around Lena’s shoulders. She tugs gently at Lena’s hair tie until dark, silky hair falls over her shoulders and Kara breathlessly watches it all happen before she buries her fingers in them, breathing in Lena’s scent. “Not so difficult when it's the truth.” When she pulls back, it’s to press her lips on Lena’s and a sigh escapes her when Lena’s hands move up her back to rest between her shoulders, bringing them closer together. Lena’s heartbeat is strong and steady in her ears as Kara moves her hand to cup Lena’s cheek. Kara slowly withdraws from the kiss, smiling at the way Lena chases after her lips. Her thumb sweeps gently over Lena’s jaw before she looks over to check the time. “Let me just get changed and then we can head out, okay?” she asks, waiting for Lena’s nod before she makes her way back to the bedroom. She does her best to ignore the way Lena’s eyes are focused on her lips as she walks to the bedroom.

It doesn't take long for Kara to change into something more comfortable for their outing, super-speeding through her tasks until she’s back in the kitchen with a small duffel bag in hand and an extra jacket for Lena in the other. Lena’s placing her used coffee mug in the kitchen sink when Kara drops the duffel bag on the floor. “So where are we going?” she asks, reaching for the jacket in Kara’s hand after making her way around the kitchen.

Kara strides closer, reaching around to pull Lena’s hair out from under her jacket once she has it on her. She blushes in response to Lena’s indulgent smile as she buttons up Kara’s jacket. “To the beach,” Kara murmurs, popping Lena’s collar before placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “We agreed that next time I wanted to go, you’d come with me,” Kara reminds her at her questioning look and Lena’s smile grows as Kara gestures shyly towards the duffel bag near their feet. “I’ve already got a thermos filled with hot chocolate in the bag and I’ve got my cape too so we can keep you all nice and warm. So what do you say?”

Lena doesn't leave her waiting long, replying almost immediately with an excited glint in her pale green eyes, “I say, take me for an adventure, Miss Danvers.”

\---

There’s something about the beach in the low light of the early morning. There's a peace in the calm waters, a sort of stillness that can never be found in a bustling city like Metropolis or National City. It's still early enough that there's nobody around and Lena revels in the relative silence of it all. And the tide is low enough that it allows them to sit close to the water as the ocean waves languidly return to shore. The wind moves around them in delicate spools, carrying with it the scent of a salty breeze that will linger across their skin for the rest of the day.

The beach is cold but Lena feels toasty, cradled in Kara’s embrace as she sits behind Lena with her chin propped up on Lena’s shoulder and her arms around her. Lena rests her head on Kara’s chest, listening to the strong rhythms of her heart beating as Kara’s hands are warm on her waist under her sweatshirt. Kara’s cape is wrapped around them like a blanket and Lena can't help but press further into Kara, sighing at the radiating heat of her body. She smiles at the arms around her giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Did you go to the beach a lot back in Midvale?” she asks at the sight of the sun beginning to rise, too soft to be heard by any other person but she knows that Kara easily can.

The answer she's waiting for doesn't come as swift as Lena expects and so she tilts her head back to see Kara with a distant gaze in her blue eyes as if she’s lost in her own memories. There's something about the beach that makes a person reflect. Maybe it's to do with how vast the ocean seems, how endless and infinite, how unyielding. When she feels Kara taking a deep breath, Lena leans into her, twirling a lock of blonde hair in her fingers as she waits patiently for Kara’s reply.

Kara’s fingers are gently tapping on her belly now and she recognizes that it's to somehow organize and untangle the thoughts in her head. “I used to go a lot after the first time that Alex took me, even though she _clearly_ did not want me there but Eliza and Jeremiah made her take me anyway.” Lena can't help but smirk at the faint smug tone in Kara’s voice, the kind of tone that only a younger sibling could make. And it doesn't surprise her, after all the stories that Alex told her about what an annoying little sister Kara was and still is sometimes, much to Kara’s absolute horror. “I was more careless about using my powers back then and I’d fly out over the ocean. There's this point out there where it's so open and everything gets so quiet.” She presses herself closer at Kara’s wistful tone. “But then, some stuff happened that made me realize I needed to be more careful.”

Leaning back, Lena cups the side of Kara’s neck with the palm of her hand and she waits patiently for the storm in Kara’s eyes to clear, waits patiently for Kara to come back to her. The sun hasn't fully risen yet but the sky is a little brighter now that Kara’s eyes look so much bluer than they usually do. “You wanted to protect Alex and Eliza,” she says, easily filling in the blanks to why Kara stopped using her powers. She doesn't have to know exactly what happened and maybe one day Kara will tell her but it doesn't take a genius to at least guess that it was something that triggered Kara’s instinctual need to keep her loved ones safe.

Pressing a distracted kiss to her palm, Kara nods solemnly. The sigh she lets out is deep and so filled with regret that Lena hurts to even hear it at all. Letting her hand slide down to the collar of Kara’s shirt, Lena lays her head down on Kara’s chest, wishing with all that she had that her proximity, that everything she feels for Kara will at least soften the pain that she feels inside. “I wanted _so_ badly to help Kal save the world, to help keep it together; when I should have thought about helping Eliza and Alex keep _theirs_ together instead.”

It wasn't difficult to miss what Kara’s trying to say, that she had been selfish, that she should have been _better_ . It wasn't difficult to miss that even after all these years, Kara continues to carry the guilt of how she acted towards the people who took her in their care. As well as she has gotten to know Kara and her family, Lena can't assume to know whether Kara's right or not, can't assume what could be different if _Kara_ had been different. All she knows is that whatever hardships they had gone through in those formative years, they've come out of it in much better shape than her own family. “You were only a teenager then,” she gently reminds her.

A tiny laugh slips out of Kara then and Lena can hear it echo through her chest, hears it lifting the sadness that sat heavy around them. It's one of the best sounds that she has ever heard. “Yeah, Eliza kept reminding me of that too,” Kara replies, her following sigh filled with complete fondness for her adoptive mother that makes Lena smile.

She watches as her fingertips tenderly follow the shape of Kara’s collar as she gathers her thoughts. Lena has always had a need to fix things, so quick to comfort those around her, and she has realized that that need intensifies even more when it comes to Kara. She tugs at Kara’s collar to get her attention. “I’m sure you guys did the best that you could and at least, you did it together. And you're all so much stronger for it now,” she tells Kara once their eyes meet again. She’s interrupted from continuing by Kara’s lips on hers, firm and dizzying all at once. Lena gasps and closes her eyes. A sigh follows at the touch of fingers burying themselves in her hair and her own fingers curl, fisting at the material of Kara’s jacket. “What was that for?” she asks when Kara pulls back, her breath heavy and sweeping over her tingling lips and Lena just wants, wants, _wants_ to kiss her again. She presses her hand to Kara's chest and she can feel her heart, feels it beating strong and steady under her palm.

Blue eyes flutter open and she feels her heart tightening in her chest at the way that Kara’s looking at her. And Lena almost can't stand it, almost can't bear how Kara looks at her like she’s the one that fell from the stars.

“You're just- you're just really amazing, Lena,” Kara breathes out, a blush in her cheeks as she bites down on her bottom lip.

The sun is starting to rise now, slowly filling the skies with oranges and reds and yellows. Lena can hear the sounds of the tides coming in slightly higher now, can hear the seagulls and the flap of their wings, can hear Kara breathing against her. She thinks of that morning when Kara called her from the beach, when she saw the sunrise on Kara’s face, and she remembers how Kara took her breath away then. But that morning pales in comparison to seeing it all right in front of her now.

She sees the ocean in Kara’s eyes, endless and infinite, and oh, how she happily swims through them.

\---

This is what it’s like to fall in love.

It’s watching, standing transfixed as Lena runs and spins barefooted on the sandy beach, her long, dark hair tumbling down, flying around in her face. It's watching, spellbound as Lena laughs unburdened and free, throwing her hand up in an attempt to hold back her wind-swept hair. It's feet sinking in cold, wet sand and a lightened chest at the joyful sounds that makes the world glow all around them. It's why she flew across boundless oceans and limitless skies.

It’s the orange and pink sky that paints Lena like a masterpiece and it makes Kara itch for a paintbrush in her hands. It's the dark ocean and the still rising sun reflected in Lena’s pretty, _pretty_ green eyes and it’s like they bring Kara into existence, sparks and breathes wildfire into her veins when they’re looking right at her, right _through_ her and oh Rao, how she _burns_.

This is what it’s like to fall in love.

Time stretches and strikes slow as her eyes follow Lena dancing in front of her. It’s eternity in a moment and her heart booms inside her chest, like fireworks wanting to explode right out from her ribcage. It’s like a hand squeezing tight around her lungs and leaving her breathless, breathless, god, she is so _breathless_.

Kara thinks of her parents and how they sent her here with a purpose to protect Kal-El, how she has the heart of a hero and how she was made for power and greatness. But she thinks that maybe this is the universe’s purpose for her, that this is the reason fate, or destiny or whatever divine power there is that drives the galaxies, brought her here. There is something about this moment that feels like this is where she’s always meant to be, that this was always _supposed_ to happen. After meeting Barry and learning of his abilities, it was natural for Kara to wonder what she would do if she were to travel back in time. The many changes she would have made to save and help the people she loves so much, to keep them from misery, to keep them _alive_ . But if this is where life has been leading her all along, leading her to _Lena_ , then how can Kara really find it in her heart to want to change anything she went through?

It’s only when Lena’s facing towards the ocean now, her eyes closing as she basks in the sun that Kara feels like she can finally move. And so she moves and then she runs. Kara runs with her heart open and runs with her arms wide, surprising Lena as she lifts her up and spins them around in circles. She soaks in the sounds of Lena’s unbridled laughter, of her racing heartbeat and oh, Kara just can't get enough of it all. Lena’s arms are tight around her shoulders but not so tight that it lets Kara know that Lena isn't afraid, that she trusts Kara won't ever let her fall. Kara eventually slows them down, feels Lena’s hands resting flat on her back as she looks up and without missing a beat, Lena’s lips are on hers and it's like the world spins madly on once again.

The racing beat of Lena’s heart drums loud and fast and Kara doesn't hear anything else. There's nothing else, there's _nobody_ else but Lena in her arms. She breathes her in, lets her lungs fill with the scent of the ocean and the salty breeze and _Lena_. She lowers Lena down until her feet graces the wet sand and Kara reaches up to cup Lena’s face in between her hands. The words are bubbling in her chest, hot and fiery and impatient. Lena’s eyes are brighter than the sun behind her and with the way she's looking at Kara, it's as if she knows exactly what Kara’s thinking, what she's feeling. Soon, she thinks. Soon, she’ll tell Lena. But for now, she wants to bask in knowing that this?

This is what it's like to fall in love with Lena.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus facts!  
> \- yes, the sweater Lena is wearing is actually Kara’s and yes, Kara left it at Lena’s and Lena made an executive decision to keep it, haha. The splotches of paint are from a day filled with a lot of anger and sadness. Kara was missing Krypton, missing Eliza and Alex (at this point, Alex was kind of MIA-ish), and she was angry that she couldn't figure out what to do, what her purpose was while everybody else she knew seemed to know theirs. 
> 
> \- Kara had actually flown all the way to a little bakery in Paris that she discovered awhile ago. I'm not too sure how it works there but I imagine it can't be much different that people who own/work in bakeries have to go into the kitchen really freaking early in the morning so they could bake their bread/pastries in time for the early morning rush. So in the duffel bag, along with the thermos of hot chocolate, are a few small paper bags of pastries. And bread and cheese because really, why wouldn't you get bread and cheese? 
> 
> \- Lena has met Eliza the one time when Eliza came to visit Kara and Alex. Eliza hears so much about Lena from Kara and sometimes Alex already as it was so there was no suspicion from her. There was no way for her to miss how happy Lena made Kara and just seeing them together was more than enough for Eliza.!
> 
> \- Lena does in fact learn about what happened with Kenny and all of that once they've been back in National City for a few days. Kara tells her about his telescope and how he had known about Kara and how he still loved her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @maybewritingthings


End file.
